


It's Well Worth It

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen’s in New York and that means he’s going to see Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The phone rings and Bob, the porter, tells him that he has a visitor. Jensen grins and tells him to send him up. 

It’s the fifth time he’s booked Jared so far. Whenever he’s in New York he calls the agency and pays a buttload of money to spend one night with their most in demand hooker. 

Jared’s beautiful; build like a Greek god, with floppy brown hair and fucking dimples. 

Jensen was completely thrown the first time Jared stepped inside Jensen’s penthouse. He’s had sex with hookers before – because it’s so much easier and uncomplicated than a relationship – but Jared took the cake. The most beautiful guy Jensen’s ever seen; the money is well worth it. 

He opens the door, just as Jared steps out of the elevator. He’s wearing designer jeans that hug his hips like a second skin and a tight black button down. Jared must have been working out some more, because he’s even bigger than the last time. 

Not that Jensen complains. 

He grins and leans casually against the doorframe. Jared raises his eyebrows, letting his gaze drift slowly over Jensen’s body and he seems to like what he sees. 

Caging Jensen in between his arms, he leans down. “Hey,” he whispers, his breath ghosting over Jensen’s lips and making him shiver. 

Their lips meet in a hungry kiss, before Jensen can get out a reply. He pushes Jared inside the apartment and kicks the door shut, his fingers already fumbling with the buttons. Hands pull on his t-shirt and he lets Jared pull it over his head, before pushing the black shirt over Jared’s broad shoulders. 

Jared’s skin is tanned and soft beneath Jensen’s fingers. He traces the lines of Jared’s muscles, down to Jared’s bellybutton and then further down his happy trail, to where the button of the jeans hides the best of treasures. He pops it open, while latching onto one of Jared’s nipples, pulling it into his mouth, rolling it beneath his tongue. 

Jared’s panting hard, mumbling Jensen’s name. His head is thrown back and Jensen sinks his fingers into the silky mess of floppy hair. The fingers of his other hand wrap around Jared’s cock and Jared’s already hard and leaking. 

They barely make their way into the bedroom, before Jared’s pushing down Jensen’s pants and sucking his cock into his talented mouth. He swirls and sucks and licks like a pro and Jensen’s completely out of his mind when Jared pushes him on the bed and straddles his hips. 

“I already did all the work, when I heard you’re my appointment tonight. So you can just push in, Jensen. C’mon, fuck me hard. I need it. It’s been too long.”

Jensen eyes roll back inside his head at Jared’s words. He knows that Jared has to say them, but sometimes he likes to believe that Jared only says them to him. Their cocks rub together, when Jared leans down and kisses him again, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He feels his cockhead catching at the rim of Jared’s hole, before Jared pulls away and slowly sinks down on Jensen’s hard dick. 

No matter how often they do this, Jared’s always so damn tight. It’s warm and wet and perfect inside Jared’s body and he makes the most delicious noises when Jensen fucks into him with long, hard thrusts. 

His head is thrown back, his body is glistening with sweat, and he looks like pure sin. Jensen wants to lick him all over – maybe next time. 

At Jared’s urging, he wraps his hand around Jared’s hard-on, stroking him in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Jared lets out a small cry, when he comes, shooting all over Jensen’s hand and his belly. 

The squeeze is delicious and Jensen feels his orgasm building in his toes. He speeds up his thrusts and tumbles over the edge a few seconds later, pumping his come into the condom. Sometimes he asks himself how it would feel to come bare inside Jared’s ass, but it’s only a heat of the moment thing. He knows what they have is pure business. 

After, they share a shower together; Jared sucking him off, before Jensen fingers Jared to the edge of craziness. Two hours later, they’re fucking lazily in the bed, with Jared’s long legs wrapped around Jensen’s hips, pulling him in deeper. 

The sun is coming up, when Jared buttons his pants and shirt and winks at Jensen, saying, “Until the next time, Jen.”

Jensen can’t help a grin appearing on his face. He’s so looking forward to it. 


End file.
